


Chest Harness

by kristsune



Series: Rabble's Wild Adventures [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and silliness, M/M, and loudmouth loves him for it immensely, he is precious, his aceness makes him forget that other people can see him that way, rabble honestly does not realize what he looks like to other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Loudmouth finds Rabble wearing a harness, and finds he likes it more than expected.





	Chest Harness

**Author's Note:**

> This is thanks to watching a whole bunch of Coyote Peterson and having Rabble feels. An okay picture of Coyote in the harness can be seen [here](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/181360578529/okay-but-why-is-the-gopro-chest-harness-coyote)  
> Thanks to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) for helping flesh this out. Loudmouth belongs to them <3

“Hey could you go grab Rabble? We’re gonna have great lighting to shoot soon.” Ruckus asked as he continued to set up his camera gear.

“Sure thing.” Loudmouth answered as he turned to look for Rabble. He was pretty sure he was getting ready in the tent. He always had to have a certain amount of kit with him, never knowing what creatures they would run into while filming. 

Loudmouth opened the tent flap - they were all comfortable with sharing a space with each other - to find Rabble just as he finished strapping a harness around his chest. It was incredible how the single broad strap across his chest and over one shoulder accentuated Rabble’s stocky frame. He may be a good amount shorter than any of the others in the quad, but he was by no means  _ small _ . He needed all of that muscle to wrangle the creatures he did on a daily basis.

Loudmouth knew exactly what else he could do with that muscle, and that harness was only reminding him of just what that was.

He hadn’t realized how long he had been standing there when Rabble looked up at him, “What?”

Loudmouth didn’t even bother trying to hide it, “That harness looks  _ really _ good on you.”

Rabble smiled, “Thanks, it’s the most comfortable one I’ve found, and it helps ground me when I get nervous or excited when in dangerous situations.” A look passed over Rabble’s face as he realized what Loudmouth really meant, “ _ Oh _ .” A blush started at the tips of his ears as he continued, “Some of the comments I’ve received on videos while wearing this make  _ a lot _ more sense now.” 

Loudmouth couldn’t help but laugh softly, causing Rabble’s blush to spread, “I love you, Rab’ika.” He leaned down to kiss him softly. Rabble made a soft surprised sound, but quickly caught up with Loudmouth, leaning in close and resting his hands both at Loudmouth’s chest and side of his neck. 

“Hey!” Ruckus yelled into the tent, startling both of them apart, “You guys can continue to have fun  _ after _ we shoot. I don’t want to lose this perfect lighting.” 

They both started giggling helplessly as Ruckus rolled his eyes and smiled fondly as he left the tent. 

“You going to be okay to shoot?” Loudmouth asked, brushing his thumb against the smooth skin just behind Rabble’s ear. 

Rabble was still flushed and smiling, “Yeah, I’ll be fine, most will probably think I’ve just been out in the sun too long... again.” Rabble leaned up to kiss Loudmouth’s cheek before heading out. He stopped at the opening, with his trademarked wicked grin on his lips, “Maybe next time you can help me put the harness on.”  
  
Loudmouth smiled as he watched Rabble slip out of the tent. He would be  _ more _ than willing to help Rabble into or out of that harness anytime. 


End file.
